The Case of the Missing Camera
by Maes Hughes's lover
Summary: Someone has broken Maes Hughes's camera and he's going to find out who did it. Join detective Maes Hughes in the this conspiricy against his camera. Oneshot


**Rating: K+ (PG)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist if I did I'd be a lot happier.**

**Type: One-shot**

It was late at night in Central and everyone was at home sleeping. That is almost everyone. Someone dressed all in black with a ski mask on snuck into the military base. And crept down the hall until they got to Lt. Col Maes Hughes office. They picked the lock and ran over to the desk and broke a sleek black object and escaped into the night.

The next morning Maes Hughes walked down to his office to start his normal workday when he noticed a broken black piece of plastic at his feet. And then he discovered what would be the most horrific event ever to happen in his life.

Someone broke Lt. Col Maes Hughes's camera.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream was heard through out the entire military base and several soldiers ran in to see what could make Hughes scream something like that.

"Hughes, what the hell are you screaming for, what happened?" Roy Mustang said as he entered the office with his company and Hughes's.

"Someone… someone, broke my camera!" Hughes screamed at the other military officials.

"It's about time someone did it." The flame alchemist muttered over his shoulder.

"It was you, you basterd wasn't it. You always hated looking at my pictures so you destroyed my precious camera!"

"Are you insane, do you honestly think I have time to smash your stupid camera!"

"Well somebody did it and I'm gonna find out who." Hughes said pointing a finger at everyone in the room.

"I want all of you in my office in a half hour and were gonna find out who the perp is."

So a half hour later the 2 companies filed back into the office accompanied by Ed and Al Elric.

"So, Mustang that scream we heard was Hughes, it looks like he finally lost his cookies." Ed said laughing to himself.

"To tell you the truth fullmetal I don't think he had any to begin with."

All the 'suspects' sat in the chairs that were provided for them in Hughes's office. And a few minutes later Maes came in dressed as Sherlock Holmes ready to begin questioning.

"I assume you all know why you are here. You are all suspects in the case of the broken camera."

"Why are you dressed like Sherlock Holmes?" Lt. Jean Havoc asked.

"Because it adds to the effect, anyways Lt. Havoc isn't it true you once told me if you saw another picture you would through my camera out the window."

"Yeah, but I was just joking with you about that."

"A likely story, or perhaps it was a conspiracy with Col. Roy Mustang."

"What, why the hell would you expect me to do something like that?"

"1, you threaten me on a daily basest. And 2, he's to dumb to be the brains."

"Hey," Havoc yelled out in disgust.

"Or maybe it was the Elric brothers."

"What," The two of them yelled out in unison.

"Yes as alchemists you are curious about everything. Including what makes people tick. You know how much I loved my camera and you were curious what would happen to me if you broke it.

"What, that's got to be the most idiotic theory in all of history!" Ed said as he stood from his chair.

"Yes Lt Col, Ed and I would never do something like that to one of your belongings."

Just as Hughes was going to cross-examine Kain Fury the door flew open with Maj. Armstrong and a short plain man with brown hair.

"What is the meaning of this interruption Major?" Hughes asked as he walked over to the door.

"I Alex Louis Armstrong have found the culprit who destroyed your camera Private Larry Smith.

"Who the hell is Larry Smith" Hughes said as he scratched his head and looked over to the others for an answer.

"I'm the guy you show all your freakin' pictures to if one of these guys isn't around! I destroyed your camera for the good of mankind and the remainder of my sanity!"

"Wow, well okay you guys are free to go sorry for the trouble ha ha ha."

"What should I do with him Lt. Col?"

"Take him down town Armstrong."

"To prison sir?"

"No, to get me a new and better camera."

Owari 


End file.
